Chaos Theory
by order67
Summary: Just what are you willing to kill for, and just what are you willing to die for? When Sycan's world is turned up side down and every allegiance he had has turned on him he finds a new truth behind the lies of nations, and learns the answer.


Sycan sat at his home desk writing a letter. A deep sadness and despair flushed over him as he recanted the events of the past 15 years. As he finished his letter he closed it off with a final goodbye.

"…and to all my friends, Cobalt especially, I'd just like to say this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. I'm sorry about everything. But I just can't keep living like this. Is what we destroyed any better than what we created? Did we change anything at all? I don't think so, and I just can't keep living like this."

He signed his name one last time and took out his pistol, the tool with which he had stolen so many lives, cut so many short. The more he thought about it the more he was certain. He slid the clip out and emptied 14 of the 15 bullets stored in it, and re-loaded it. He put it back in his holster and walked out the door of his woodland cabin. He walked out into the forest and a single gunshot cracked out into the night, and Carthic T. Sycan was never heard from again.

:.: 15 years ago :.:

Sycan stood atop the snow covered hill overlooking the Dravian Prison facility. The G.U.N. spy looked over the facility and within a few seconds determined it was minimum security, no cameras, only a few guards.

He had coarse black fur and wore white camo pants and a shirt. He had a vest on with several deep pockets for storing clips of ammo. In his holster he had a single silenced pistol with a laser sight.

"What's so damned important about this place?" the black fox asked himself.

He was risking a lot coming here, recent political relations between the Dravian Coalition and the G.U.N. had degraded significantly. Talks of a full out war between all the nations in the Coalition versus the nations in the G.U.N. were everywhere and both unions were prepping for something major.

Big stuff was about to go down and behind enemy lines was the last place he wanted to be. Obviously this was an important mission though, they hadn't even told _him_ what he was doing. They gave him some coordinates and a sealed file that he wasn't supposed to open until he got there.

He was anxious to get out so he slit open the file, there was a paper and some pictures inside. The pictures were all of the facility take from different angles, a few from satellite. One, however was very interesting. On the side of the prison opposite him there was a P.O.W. area. And it was full.

The war hadn't started yet, but everybody knew it was only a matter of time and there were whispers of regiments of soldiers already being taken captive. They were true.

The paper told him what exactly it was he was doing, which he was relieved to find out. The P.O.W.'s were about to be transferred to a major facility deeper within Dravian borders. They were to be shipped there by train, he was supposed to kill the guards, infiltrate the facility, hijack the train, and bring it back to the G.U.N.

"What!?" Sycan almost shouted

He was a spy not a superhero, singlehandedly leading a prisoner revolutions (not to mention driving trains) weren't exactly part of his job description. And what was with all the secrecy? He had been on important missions before but they had always at least told him what he was doing before he got there. This just didn't feel right, something was going on here. But he had orders.

He skulked down the side of the hill and hugged the outer wall of the facility until he got to the main entrance where 2 guards sat at their station. He quietly snuck up behind the first one and yanked him back, covering the guards mouth with his hand. As he held the first guard in a sort of headlock the other one noticed him.

"Hey!" he shouted

Before he could do anything else Sycan fluidly un-holstered his pistol and shot a bullet straight between his eyes. His body fell limp and he collapsed in the snow. The guard who he was still holding was starting to struggle and with his left hand still over his mouth he took his free right hand and placed it on the back of the guards head. He jerked his hands away in opposite direction instantly snapping his neck.

He let the body drop down in the snow and crept over to a small side door, knowing better than to use the main entrance. Fortunately the door was unlocked, it led into the main boiler room. Perfect.

A room like this meant vents, and access to the ventilation system meant an all-express trip to anywhere he wanted to go within the building, so long as he knew which direction to go, and his sense of direction was more than capable. Sure enough there was rusty old vent hatch at the back of the room, he lightly kicked it in and crawled through. He made his way through the cramped and stifling vent system to the opposite end of the building, the end the P.O.W. section was in.

He slid another vent cover off and crept out into what he discovered was a deserted hallway. It had windows on the side overlooking the P.O.W. camp, but as he walked over and saw it, he saw it was almost totally empty.

"FIRE!" somebody cried out from outside shortly followed by a row of rifle shots startling Sycan slightly, he looked over to see some sort of officer standing in front of a row of soldiers who were all reloading. He then looked over in horror and saw the dead bodies of several P.O.W.'s hitting the ground, blood pouring out. The bodies were quickly dragged away and a new line of them was brought up, 3 human and 2 mobian. But the biggest shock of all by far was when he realized the one of the mobians, a short brown and white fox, was his brother.

He saw the officer raising his hand again.

"NO!" he cried out raising his pistol and firing into the line of soldiers.

"FIRE!" he called out again, and again several rifle shots rang out, 4 of the 5 P.O.W.'s dropping dead and one of the soldiers doing so as well. The one P.O.W. who had survived was a Mobian, but it was not his brother. The officer noticed one of his soldiers had dropped dead and looked up to see Sycan, still horror stricken.

"Intruder!" the officer shouted "We have a base breach in sector 4A! Lock down the area and send reinforcements!"

No sooner had the words left his lips than did the alarms start blaring and base-wide alerts shouting "Intruder alert Intruder alert, this is not a drill! Use of capital prosecution is authorized!" A fancy way of saying lethal force is o.k.

Sycan snapped out of his dazed and horrified trance to see two soldiers running at him shouting various commands at him. But it was all lost on him. He went into an uncontrollable fit of rage, and these soldiers were unfortunate enough to be in the way.

Without even thinking he ran up and punched the first one in the gut extremely hard causing him to immediately double over in pain. With the soldiers' head now at a low enough level he could reach, he grabbed helmet off and slammed his skull into the metal handrail lining the side. He then threw the body forward straight into the other oncoming attacker, causing the other soldier to trip and fall down. Sycan immediately jumped on the soldiers back and stuck his gun to the back of his head, firing a single shot instantly and getting up.

Still bearing uncontrollable anger he smashed through the windows and jumped down out of the building down to where the officer and the soldiers still were. Before they even had seen what had happened he brought up his gun and put bullets straight through the heads of all 4 soldiers. The officer turned to see him and saw the gun Sycan was aiming straight at his head, while still advancing, a look on his face of pure uncontrollable malevolent rage. He at once became very terrified.

"L-L-Look, I...I can help you" he pleaded backing up" we-we can find you a-" But the officers pleas were drowned out as the rogue agent couldn't take anymore shot a bullet straight through the top of his head. And then another in his heart, and another in his cheast, and leg, and arms, and neck. And he just kept shooting the dead body, unable to contain his overwhelming rage and sadness until he had fully emptied his clip and ran over kicking the body, shouting and screaming as he did so. Eventually he stopped and became silent.

Solemnly he walked over to his brother's body.

"Oh, thank you so much!" the other P.O.W. cried, a female light blue fox. "I thought I was going to die!" but he hardly even heard her as he walked over to the body and stared into his eyes, confirming the worst. His brothers lifeless face and soulless eyes stared back at him. He knelt to the ground for a second but then rose up.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Sycan screamed punching the brick wall they had been lined up against with his fist. "GOD DAMNIT-GOD DAMNIT!" he kept repeating as tears started to slide down the side of his face.

The blue fox slowly walked over and saw. "Oh no" she said "Rosca didn't make it." Instantly Sycan shot his head back to her "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!? HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME!?"

She was instantly taken aback "We-we were in the same squad we were friends." she said timidly "Oh, are you Carthic?"

Sycan paused for a second before letting out a depressed "Yes."

"He talked a lot about you; he really looked up to you."

"Then why couldn't I save him!?" he demanded

She again seemed caught off balance for this question and wasn't able to say anything.

"So who are you anyway?" he asked her

"Oh, my names Cobalt, 507th infantry division G.U.N. army"

"Well aren't you special."

"Hey I was just answering youre question! So how we gonna get out of here anyway if youre so smart."

"Look im sorry ok but im not in the best of moods right now, and as for getting out of here I don't know either."

"Well I did have a communicator unit on my suit, they should have it around here somewhere, I can call my Dad, he'll be able to help us."

"How will he be able to help us?"

"He works for the G.U.N. just like you and me. But hes got good connections and access to lots of info. Im sure he'll have something for us."

"Well when they confiscated it where would they have put it?"

"It should be right through there." She said pointing to a door that led back into the building on the lower floor. "But when that officer activated the lockdown system the door probably locked up so I don't know how we can-"

But she was cut off as he walked over to the door and took out a small circular device and attatched it to the door. He pressed a small button in the center and it began blinking. He quickly ran back to where Cobalt was and the small charge on the door exploded sending the steel fram flying back into the facility. That was sure to bring Dravian soldiers coming so they both acted fast running inside the room which sure enough was full of confiscated soldiers' equipment.

It didn't take her long to find her communicator, a small oval shaped device with a projector at one end. She dialed in a number and a small projected holographic screen opened up showing an old gray fox with white tipped ears in some corporate building.

"Cobalt!?" he said, his voice seeming dry and rough"Is that really you, when I heard your unit was captured I thought maybe that you were going to be-"

"We were captured Dad! I'm the only one left they executed everyone else."

"Dear god, this is an act of war! They're going to pay for this! So, where are you now?"

"Well we're still at the prison but that's why we-"

"YOU'RE STILL IN DRAVIA!? You have to get out of there NOW, before they become alerted to your presence." He quickly began typing on a computer and quickly looked back to the holographic screen. "Ok it looks like there should be a troop train making a stop here soon, now this is going to be a pretty unorthodox request but you're going to have to hijack the train."

"That's what I thought!" Sycan angrily interjected.

"Who are you?" Cobalt's father demanded

"This is Carthic Dad-"

"I go by my last name-" he interrupted but she kept going as if she hadn't heard him.

"He's the one who saved me, this is Rosca's brother, you remember Rosca right?" Sycan felt another jolt of remorse at hearing his brother's name, he had temporarily forgotten in the rush of things.

"Yeah yeah I remember him" he said turning his attention to Sycan "Look, I can't thank you enough for saving her, she means the world to me, but you two aren't out of the woods yet, you have to get back to G.U.N. territory, there we can get this all sorted out, I just hope you didn't alert the base."

"Well actually we kind of-"

"Oh don't tell me you alerted the base."

"I went a little crazy and shot one of the soldiers because I was about to see my brother get shot dead, and its only because I hit the wrong one and DID see my brother get shot dead in front of me that your daughter is still alive right now. So cut me some fucking slack will you!?"

"Okay okay calm down, look, we can still do this, I'll poke around here see if I can't get you some diagnostics or something to help you with the train, just get out of the base for now and wait for it, then sneak back in when it gets there, your both going to get killed if you sit around. This is going to be dangerous, so promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks." he said turning back to his daughter.

"We can do this dad, don't worry."

"Okay baby, I'll be praying for you, both of you."

A/N: Hey guys it's your old pal Order67, if youve been wondering where ive been my computer caught a bad case of who gives a fuck and i had to get a new hard drive. Now, onto this story specifically, well if your wondering about the Phoenix don't worry i just need a little break from it is all. I'll finish it soon, but in the meantime cheack out my new story here and please read and review. As you can see this is going to be a more plot driven story very based in reality and while there will be tons of fights dont expect to see too much supernatural type stufff here, this is going to be a story grounded in reality. (well, videogame reality at least)


End file.
